Archie's playlist
by Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul
Summary: This is a spinoff of my Ipod Messages story, containing solely Archie drabbles. Mostly AxA, contains some AxT. NOW COMPLETE AND CHRONOLOGICALLY ORDERED!
1. Scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Archie, COTT or Scars by Papa Roach**

Archie was sick of nature. He'd been really into the wild as a child. He had befriended every animal he'd come across. Until one.He had come across a Timber wolf when he was seven, and tried to rub its belly.

_My scars remind me, that the past is real_.

That was the last time he had been injured. After that his Achilles genes kicked in, and he stopped feeling any serious physical pain.

"_I tear my heart open, just to feel._

Emotional pain, however, that was another matter.

Maybe that was why he let himself open his heart to Atlanta.


	2. I hate everything about You

**Disclaimer: I own neither archie, COTT, or I hate everything about you by Three days Grace. Shame, really.**

This time he had really done it. He had yelled at Theresa so loud tonight that the stupid Drama Queen had woken up the whole building crying.

"_Every roommate kept awake."_

The whole team were treating him like crap. Like it was his fault Theresa was a spoilt rich girl? Where the hell did Neil, of all people, get off on telling Archie to be more sensitive?

"_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

Maybe if kept berating, mocking and hating Theresa, no one would figure out the truth. No one would realize that he loved Theresa.


	3. New Moon over Swift Water

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Archie, COTT or Kaddisfly's great song New Moon over Swift Water. Check it out on youtube!**

As Ares went on and on about the great Achilles, and how he was so much better then Archie, the purple haired teen reached into his pocket and turned o his Mp3 player, its headphones concealed by his tracksuits hood.

"_I have tried, oh have I tried!"_

He was sick of trying, sick of competing against an individual dead for 4000 years

"_Words of encouragement and praise"_

That was all Archie wanted, just a few compliments here and there, a "Well done Archie" or a "That was great!"

Would it kill the god of war to be encouraging, just once?


	4. Bring 'Em Billy

**Disclaimer:I don't own Archie, COTT or Bring 'Em Billy by Ever We fall**

Archie had spent the last hour of English admiring the soft curve of her neck, the way her hair hung in that sort of punkish, tomboy way.

"_She's beautiful in every way."_

There simply wasn't a single thing that Archie didn't like about Atlanta. Even the things she did to annoy him made him feel warm. Even when she mocked him for fearing water, he couldn't hate her for it. But now she was on a date with Pan. Stupid Satyr.

"_Cause she might be gone, but she can't be lost."_

He hadn't lost her yet. He would show Pan.


	5. Believe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Archie, COTT or Believe by Staind. If I did, You'd be watching Series three, instead of reading fan fiction.**

Archie lay, prone, staring at the wall, counting down the time until Atlanta got back from her date with Pan.

"_I sit alone and watch the clock, trying to collect my thoughts. But all I think about is you."_

He heard Atlanta's voice outside.

"Thanks for dinner Pan…it was really nice of you."

Obviously the date had gone well. He wanted Atlanta to be happy, but, why a goat-man?

He sat up, when Atlanta burst into his room, tears glistening in her eyes.

"_This life's not always what it seems_"

Obviously the date hadn't gone as well as he thought.


	6. Still

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, certainly not Archie, COTT or Still by Rufio**

This was it. He was finally on a date with Atlanta. The girl he had dreamed of ever since coming to New Olympia High. So why was the only thing he could think of be a song off his ipod?

_Trapped inside of your eyes, gleam like stars above_

Now that was apt. It was her eyes, It was always the eyes, windows to the soul that drew Archie in. Those brown eyes told him so much. He could see every aspect of her in them

"_You're my everything, and time stands still."_

Not even Cronus could tear this moment apart.


	7. Summer

**Disclaimer: I own not the sun nor the stars, nor Archie, COTT or Summer by AAF**

**A/N, this takes place at the same time as Atlanta's "Ipod Message" from my last story.**

Archie was insane. That was the only explanation there could be for such mind numbing stupidity. Instead of trying to get the note back, he was listening to music.

_So you finally fessed up to her,_

He had given her a note, folded up, that said "I Love You". He hadn't said anything, he'd just given her the note and ran.

_And it's so hard!_

Why did everything have to be so hard?

He was woken from his reverie by a note pushed under his door. He opened it, and read the two words, in Atlanta's familiar handwriting:_ Me too_.


	8. What I've Done

**A/N This fic is going to deal with an OC, whose background I want to write after I finish this fic in a few chapters time.**

**Disclaimer: If you've not figured this out yet, I don't own Archie, COTT or What I've done by Linkin park**

Today was the day. The anniversary of Sarah's death.

"_Let mercy come, and wash away what I've gone."_

It had been an accident. That's what everyone had said. No-one had ever blamed him for her death.

Except himself.

Because he knows it was his fault. He should have been watching the boat.

"_Forgiving what I've done."_

That was one thing that Archie would never do. He knows that taking responsibility for it makes him drive others away. He knows that Sarah wouldn't want him to feel guilty over her death.

He doesn't care. He is responsible, and that is that.


	9. Midnight In Shanghai

**Disclaimer: I own Archie, Class of the Titans and kaddisfly's Midnight in Shanghai. Oh wait. That was a dream!**

Archie lay on top of the Brownstone, watching the sunset majestically into the treetops, listening to his ipod.

_I wonder if you have ever really seen a sunset If you were to look deep you would see yourself_

Archie tried to see himself in all things. He was, he reasoned , the sum total of all his experience, and so everything he experienced should contain facets of himself.

_I see the false emptiness and overflowing joy of life_

As this line of the song played, his favourite redhead appeared.

It might be sunset, but he would not be cold tonight.


	10. Hate Me

**Okay… African Titan gets kissed by Herry, who then also gives Thunder-Handicapy-Godess a peck on the cheek. Meanwhile, Archie was making out with 4evacrazy, but Atlanta saw, and are now running for their lives! ;-) Thanks also to .Invisible Nobody., and Lohtc Karhsim for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Mesa no own Archie, COTT or Hate me by Blue October.**

**A/N: This is the final one. As such, it's gonna be longer. Much longer. Just like the Duracell bunny. (Which I also don't own) 400 words exactly.**

They had done it. Cronus was locked up in Tartarus, and all his evil had been stopped.

It had taken three years of his life, three years which Archie, now on the cusp of adulthood, considered well spent. So the team was going their separate ways. And so, the thing he feared more then anythingwas happening. Atlanta was leaving.

"_With a sad heart I say bye to you and wave."_

God. This was awful. It was everything that he knew it would be and more. Everything was magnified a hundred times, every single memory of Atlanta running through his head

"_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head_."

She had been everything to him for the past three years. He remembered his anger when she was hypnotized by Pan, the soul crushing fear when she had been infected by the seeper, the sheer elation he had felt every time she had smiled or winked at him

"_Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow"_

Things would be so much easier if she hated him. He could tell himself that it was meant to be, that it had been an infatuation, nothing more. But not knowing how she felt, he knew it would haunt him forever.

"_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you"_

Maybe if he had been a little braver, a little more confident, he could have made a more permanent bond. He deserved her hate, as well as his own. They could have had something great, if not for his cowardice.

"_Will you never say that you loved me?"_

Not anymore. He had blown his chance, Atlanta was going back to her family, and he was…moving on. He had nothing in his past life that he wanted back.

He just knew he was going far away.

"I'll drive so far way, that I'll never cross your mind."

That was it. She would forget about him, move on with her life, find someone else to share her life with, raise a family with. And that tore him up inside as she walked away, towards her car.

"Atlanta! Wait." He cried out after her, barely conscious of his words. "Don't go. Stay. Stay with me"

"_And she whispered how could you do this to me?"_

"How could you have even thought of letting me leave Arch?" she whispered softly.

He bent his head, and their lips met.

**Wow. These last few weeks have been kind of a rollercoaster for me, and while part of me is glad that it's finally finished, another part of me feels sad at its close. But I gave Archie a happy ending, and I'll never regret that. Please review. Do it for me. Please.**

**And finally, a big thank you to all my reviewers, but especially my most faithful: African titan, 4evacrazy, .Invisible Nobody. and Thunder-Handicapy-Godess. You guys and Girls rock.**


End file.
